Dystromophobia
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Eran ella y un espejo.


_**Dystromophobia**_

Corrió hacia la habitación, viéndose —para el observador distraído— como un torbellino de cabellos castaños y piel roja. La puerta se cerró con un estrépito, dejándola sola dentro de su cuarto.

Sus ojos cegados de lágrimas no reconocieron la luz de la lámpara, y su mano temblorosa siguió insistiendo en la tecla de encendido, hasta que lo comprendió: la luz estaba allí, sólo que ella no lograba percibirla. Retiró el bolso manchado con tinta roja de su cuerpo con repugnancia. Éste cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Se sacó la falda y las medias, parándose en la cama y observando su reflejo para ver como era sólo con el suéter y la ropa interior. El color rojo serpenteaba como sangre deslizándose por sus clavículas, bajando todo el camino por debajo de su ropa, hasta mojar sus muslos.

Una sonrisa hueca aflojó sus facciones. De seguro sus compañeros de clases disfrutaron de unas sonoras carcajadas luego de lanzarle globos llenos de tinta roja, los cuales tenían escritos groserías que jamás había escuchado antes.

Ella debió haber sido la comedia personificada.

Miró los rasgos indefinidos de su ser y se aburrió. El deseo imperativo de traspasar el espejo con su cuerpo adolescente la dominaba. Deseaba sentir mil esquirlas de vidrio lamiendo su piel, tiñéndola de _ese_ rojo que realmente valía la pena.

Negó con la cabeza y saltó de la cama. El miedo se tensó dentro suyo, similar a un látigo a punto de blandirse. Se mordió los labios y apretó sus dedos.

Le asustaba saberse rondando por el cuarto desordenado, con la boca devorándose y la memoria petrificada.

Tocó la superficie del espejo, perdiéndose por tiempo indefinido en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes, lo único que podía considerarse atractivo en ella, ahora eran un incendio forestal; inyectados en sangre y cansados. Su nariz masculina y su mandíbula fuerte. Sus cejas gruesas. Sus anteojos anticuados… su reflejo refulgía de fealdad.

El suéter formó un charco en el suelo, junto al resto de su ropa.

Palpó su abdomen, siguiendo el contorno de sus costillas con las puntas de los dedos, sintió su tacto como un helado viento susurrante, apenas perceptible y al mismo tiempo ardiente.

—Tengo hambre —susurró.

Y claro que la tenía. El hambre era una bestia, deslizándose por sus entrañas. Ella sostenía sus órganos y los estrujaba hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Resopló, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta su sostén, rebuscando hasta extraer un pequeño paquete rectangular.

El cigarrillo se veía curvo y tentador entre sus dedos. Lo rodó, sonriendo. Se sentía algo rebelde y muy miserable.

El fuego se veía avasallante, sin embargo; aunque una pequeña parte lógica de su cerebro le decía "sólo es una llama insignificante". Mientras sus pulmones absorbían alquitrán, pensó en las leyes perceptivas de Gesta It.

Y que eran absolutamente falsas.

El fondo y la figura podían volverse uno, las imágenes hacían el amor. Y los objetos fornicaban, se mezclaban, crecían y disminuían. Nada era permanente.

Volvió a verse en el espejo, ahora envuelta en una nube de humo gris. Sus piernas eran dos alambres retorcidos y alargados, su torso un borrón indefinido. Y sus ojos como esferas de cristal rotas, perturbadoramente grandes.

Una estela de humo abandonó sus labios, similar a un fantasma saliendo de su cuerpo.

—Estás loca, Amy —río.

—Lo sé —confirmó su reflejo distorsionado, con lágrimas en sus ojos… o en las pequeñas rendijas que antes fueron esferas.

Pero realmente sólo eran un par de globos oculares, y ella una pequeña figura proporcional envuelta en humo; con la mente ciega y el corazón asesinándose.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Bueno, esto es extraño ¿no?**

 **Pero sólo es el píe a una historia que estoy escribiendo lentamente. Una pequeña parte de una historia larga, como para** _ **entrar en ambiente**_ **.**

 **Aparte, tenía en mi cabeza la imagen de una Amy adolescente fumando, me parecía melancólica y algo artística.**

 **En fin, siéntanse libres de criticar lo que sea que hayan sido estas palabras.**


End file.
